Power Rangers Solar Corps
Power Rangers Solar Corps is a fan-made adaptation of Uchū Sentai Kyuranger created by Terry the Cat. While mostly using elements from Kyuranger, it also uses elements from Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger, as well as taking some inspiration from Power Rangers Hexagon. Plot Pre-Series Dr. Tommy Oliver has largely been retired from his work as a Ranger, deciding to instead focus on his work in paleontology. One day, during a dig, he found the first of the Soul Gems, which he noticed contained an immense power. Some time afterward, he reunited with Billy Cranston and Delphine, who were visiting from Aquitar. The two had been looking specifically for Tommy, and warned him that several worlds has mysteriously disappeared. It is believed to be the work of Jark Matter, an empire that has conquered much of known space. Understanding that the events of Power Rangers Beast Morphers have done irreparable damage to the Morphing Grid, the three Rangers agree that new powers need to be found in order to defeat Jark Matter. Tommy then reveals the Soul Gem he found years ago, believing that said Gem might be the answer they are looking for. Delphine then reveals that Aquitar has a Gem just like it, implying that more could be found out in space. Initial Synopsis Two years later, three Rangers are seen fighting on a distant planet called Auros, Serena from Aquitar, Ethan from KO-35, and Nevin from Triforia, the Green, Yellow, and Black Rangers respectively. Jark Matter has launched an all-out assault on the planet, and the Rangers are cornered. In orbit above the planet, Tommy and Billy are scouting the planet for any potential Soul Gems. Stowing away on their ship, the Kirinda, is a young man named Brandon, a huge fan of the Power Rangers. Tommy decides to go down to the surface with the Master Morpher, which is damaged during the fight. When Jark Matter decides to attack the Kirinda, Brandon accidentally comes into contact with the Red Soul Gem, becoming the Red Star Ranger. After successfully fending off the forces of Jark Matter, Brandon decides to join the other Rangers in their defense of the universe. Together, they are Power Rangers Solar Corps! Characters Solar Corps Main article: Star Rangers Allies Space Defense League ::Loses ability to morph in Episode 2 *Billy Cranston *Commander Denza *Kirinda **Saori Ixari (soul trapped inside ship's electrical system) Aquitian Rangers Space Patrol Delta *Doggie Kruger Ninja Steel Rangers Villains Space Empire Jark Matter *Don (Emperor) **Don Armage *Governors **Doron *Overseers **Gammaron *Indavers **Indaver **Super Indaver Arsenal Transformation Devices *Star Morpher Multi-Use Devices *Soul Gem Individual Weapons *Star Blaster **Star Saber **Star Claws **Star Axe **Star Rapier **Star Slasher Other Devices *Kirinda's Roulette Table Mecha *Solar Strike Megazord **Lion Cub Zord **Wolf Blade Zord **Great Ox Zord **Chameleon Zord **Swordfish Zord Episodes : Episode 1: In the Beginning... : Episode 2: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? Notes *This would be the first season since Dino Thunder in which Tommy Oliver played a major role, and the first since Zeo in which Billy Cranston played a major role. *This would be the first season in which the core team had more than five members, this being an adaptation of Kyuranger. **However, much like Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, Jungle Fury, RPM, and Beast Morphers, this season starts with three Rangers, albeit very briefly this season. *This would be the first season since Megaforce to have helmets with sculpted lips and the first season since Zeo to not feature lips sculpted onto a separate mouthpiece. *This would be the first season to feature an Orange Ranger in the main team, as Battle Fever J was not adapted into a Power Rangers season. *This would be the first season to have a female Green Ranger. *Being an adaptation of Kyuranger, this season would feature nearly every color to be used on a Ranger. Category:Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Season Category:Adaptations Category:Fanon